


Perfect

by Rowan145, SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: 一个属于韦恩家族的圣诞节，一切都很完美。





	Perfect

12月24日。哥谭市中心。17:46  
布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭市的传奇黑暗骑士，无可挽回地痛恨圣诞节。他讨厌欢乐颂歌，讨厌他必须参加的低级圣诞派对，讨厌送礼物。对布鲁斯来说，圣诞节只是提醒他，在那个黑暗的夜晚被偷走的礼物。那天晚上，他不仅失去了父母，还失去了童年，对布鲁斯来说，任何关于正常生活的想法。  
正是那个夜晚，把布鲁斯塑造成了今天的他:蝙蝠侠，夜晚保护哥谭市的街道安全，白天则是花花公子亿万富翁。在过去的二十年里，布鲁斯学会了在节日期间让自己忙碌起来，试图用令人愉快的装饰来掩饰痛苦，以及孩子们和家人在雪地里玩耍时的笑声，全身心投入到工作中。阿尔弗雷德请求布鲁斯每年都休息一晚，想让他留下来庆祝节日，布鲁斯会提醒他，犯罪不会休息一晚，所以他也不会。  
当迪克出现的时候，蝙蝠侠的第一个罗宾，布鲁斯改变了主意。他想给年轻的孤儿一点安慰，当假期来临时，布鲁斯确保迪克和阿尔弗雷德的第一个圣诞节，会是一个难忘的圣诞节。但这并不意味着，他今晚休息了。事实上，布鲁斯给迪克留下了明确的指示，让他知道他今天要休息，这样他第二天晚上就能准备好巡逻，而蝙蝠侠则独自在哥谭市的街道上巡逻。那是结束的开始。  
那天晚上迪克很生气，因为布鲁斯不信任他。他知道布鲁斯和他一样，他的家庭从他身边被夺走了，但他希望他们能一起度过假期，像机能不全家庭一样在一起。然后杰森出现了，功能障碍反而增加了。  
杰森带着自己的问题来到这里，布鲁斯把大部分精力和时间都花在了哥谭市和他的新病房之间，迪克知道这个男人的生活里，几乎没有他的位置。然后就打起来了。一场赤手空拳的战争，一下子就把一切都搞砸了。那晚迪克离开了，发誓再也不回来。布鲁斯希望能有一点时间冷静下来，迪克会回来，让过去的事过去，但当迪克把他所有的东西都搬到了布鲁德海文，改名为夜翼，不想再和蝙蝠侠扯上关系，布鲁斯知道他和那个年轻人的关系不再一样了，那已经是圣诞节前的几天了，杰森死前的圣诞节。  
杰森死后，提姆出现了，提姆给了布鲁斯另一个，尝试家庭生活的机会。他以前失去过两个儿子，一个是被强迫的，一个是因为他的错误，他会尽最大努力让提姆留在身边，越久越好。但当第一个圣诞季来临时，布鲁斯再次躲进了他居住的黑洞。  
他不知道自己为什么会这样。毕竟，他现在有了一个家庭，一个尊敬他的孩子，阿尔弗雷德，就像他的父亲一样，联盟里的朋友们都很关心他。这仍然没有改变他对圣诞节的看法。直到今年。  
今年布鲁斯路过市中心的商店时，并没有畏缩。今年布鲁斯没能找到办法离开每个圣诞派对，他找了无数的借口，告诉主人他为什么要临时离开。今年，当他看到唱颂歌的人，手里拿着唱歌的书，在人行道两旁的积雪中跋涉时，他没有转向另一个方向。今年布鲁斯不介意无休止的广告和重复的圣诞歌曲，他突然改变的原因就是她。戴安娜。  
当戴安娜第一次来到人类的世界时，布鲁斯不知道她会改变他的生活。起初，他很满足于让她留下，只要她保持距离。他不需要她这样的人窥探他的生活。他有一套系统，一套保持秩序的方法。他不需要任何人来破坏。但戴安娜并不满足于保持距离。事实上，她一有机会就向他挑战，过了一段时间，他发现自己很享受这种持续的对抗，因为他的承诺问题而责备他。  
第一个戴安娜来到人类世界后的圣诞节，当其他创始人决定，他们的其他责任优先时，布鲁斯决定帮助守望塔，计划把自己关在监视中心里，决定如果有什么事情，他不能自己处理，他会打电话给联盟。他没料到的是戴安娜也留下了，他以为肯特会邀请她和他还有荣恩一起来斯莫维尔。那个周末，戴安娜继续纠缠布鲁斯，一件一件地琢磨他那隐喻性的盔甲，只有当她从那个很少笑的男人那里得到一个真正的笑声时，她才会满足。如果布鲁斯知道这会是一段美好友谊的开始，他可能会对她笑得更多。  
但戴安娜不介意。她不介意布鲁斯继续把她推开，把他生命中的危险归咎于他退缩的理由。不，事实上她很乐意接受这个挑战。多年来，她一直在凿开他父母去世后，他筑起的那堵墙，在迪克抛弃他，杰森死后，这堵墙变得更加坚固，凭借耐心和坚持，她终于让布鲁斯承认了他的感受。是戴安娜让布鲁斯终于有了笑的理由。那一年，就是因为戴安娜，布鲁斯才会在圣诞前夜，站在拥挤的商店中间，在商店关门前15分钟，努力思考展出的无数物品。  
布鲁斯一直忙于工作和哥谭市，忘了去给戴安娜买东西，他越是盯着收银机后面的女人，不知疲倦地给每个人打电话，赶上节日，他越是责怪自己。正常情况下，布鲁斯会给阿尔弗雷德一份名单，然后让英国管家去商店，因为他对其他顾客和工作人员都很友好。事实上，阿尔弗雷德提出过无数次，但今年布鲁斯另有计划。那是他和戴安娜结婚的第一个圣诞节，他想送给她一份完全属于他的礼物。她会珍惜很多年的东西。事后想来，这听起来是个不错的主意，但当他站在过道上，两手空空，看着一排排女人的衣服时，他意识到自己是多么愚蠢，至少不让阿尔弗雷德，甚至提姆跟在后面。  
布鲁斯迅速从他面前的架子上拿下几件衣服，当他把运动衫展开在他面前的空中时，他歪着头。当运动衫中间显示出那个熟悉的黄色蝙蝠标志时，他的嘴唇迅速地露出了一丝傻笑。他曾经想过把它送给戴安娜，开个玩笑，但最后还是放弃了，他迅速将它尽可能整齐地折叠起来，放回架子上。  
布鲁斯继续沿着走道散步，边走过装有蕾丝内衣的货架边抿着嘴。他和戴安娜刚开始约会，虽然他只想看她穿红衣服，但他知道自己还没准备好。他准备好了，但他不确定她是否准备好了。   
多年来，布鲁斯一直爱着戴安娜，默默地告诉自己，她比他好得多，对他来说太好了。他已经受到了伤害，试图用无休止的一夜情和勾搭来修补裂缝和碎片，这只会玷污他已经很糟糕的名声。他不能这样对戴安娜。他不会这么对她的。所以在他确定她不会退缩之前，他不会对她动手动脚，不管一想到她不穿制服，他就会发疯。  
布鲁斯迅速摇了摇头，摆脱了自己邪恶的想法，停下来听对讲机里传来的最后一段广播。"请把最后一样东西拿到柜台。谢谢，节日快乐。"  
布鲁斯匆匆看了一眼他的手表，心里咒骂着。在商店锁门之前，他有五分钟时间，他知道他没时间了。他很快走到鞋子跟前，决定给她买一双靴子;他知道一双好靴子是戴安娜为之兴奋的众多事物之一。当他走向鞋子的时候，有东西吸引了他的目光。他的头很快被咬断了，他笑了，他瞥了一眼项目。"太好了。"他低声对自己说，同时伸手去拿那件东西，当他意识到这是唯一的存货时，他咧嘴笑了。他小心翼翼地把东西拿到鞋子那里，抓起一双他知道戴安娜最近盯上的靴子，把他的东西拿到几乎空空如也的柜台上。  
布鲁斯轻轻地把他的东西放在柜台上，向登记簿后面的老妇人露出歉意的微笑。他知道他们可能有家人要回，有传统要遵守，而他缺乏计划给他们带来了麻烦。他通常都很专注，所以把他们放在一起。"晚上好，韦恩先生，"年长的店员问候道。"这是我看到的最后一次购物。"  
布鲁斯紧张地笑了一声。"恐怕是的，"他一边说，一边从后面的口袋里掏出钱包。  
"哦，这些是给神奇女侠——戴安娜的?"店员敬畏地看着靴子问道。布鲁斯看着那个年长的女人。她灰白的头发在头顶上挽成一个小圆髻，她戴的厚框眼镜遮住了因兴奋而睁大的明亮的绿眼睛。他的注意力从那个老妇人身上移开，她默默地扫视着柜台上的第二件物品，转移到他面前的杂志架上。他本能地伸出手去抓前面的杂志，当他看到一周前他和戴安娜在一个晚会上的照片时，他扬起眉毛，他们最终决定公开他们的关系。  
他快速地翻阅着杂志，当他看到他们两人前一天午饭吃得很晚的照片时，他微笑着，那是在戴安娜回到瞭望塔只是被各种任务轰炸之前——从那以后他再也没有见过她。  
布鲁斯把杂志放回架子上，给老妇人一个微笑。"是的，"他说，低头看了看胸前别着的银色名牌，上面写着'苏珊'。"那天我看见她盯着他们看。"  
他看着苏珊把他买的东西打包好，然后他拿出一些钱，买了最后一分钟的礼物。"嗯，韦恩先生，"苏珊一边开口，一边把零钱递给布鲁斯。"她是一个美丽的女人，你们两个是可爱的一对。"她向布鲁斯轻轻点了点头，默默地告诉他不要理会杂志上说的话。布鲁斯明白她的意思，只是微笑着感谢她，然后他抓起装着他买的东西的包。"祝你圣诞快乐，韦恩先生。"  
——————————————————————————  
12月25日。蝙蝠洞。03:27  
布鲁斯向后靠在椅子上，盯着面前的巨型监视器，一边喝着咖啡，一边读着他从戈登那里得到的，关于一系列入室盗窃的最新文件。夜间巡逻队出奇的安静，在寒风中坐了几个小时，没有任何入室盗窃的线索，蝙蝠侠决定回到洞穴，希望在阿尔弗雷德下来，强迫他上楼参加圣诞庆典之前，能找到更多的工作。当然，布鲁斯今年很兴奋，因为和戴安娜在一起，终于让他明白，生命如此短暂，不能把他最爱的人视为理所当然，但他已经近两天没有她的消息了。他这么做都是为了她，没有她，圣诞节就像是平凡的一天。  
布鲁斯忍住了哈欠，他的手轻轻地抚摸着他的脸。他精疲力尽，他知道在又一个繁忙的星期之前，他需要好好休息一下，但他的思绪却不断回到戴安娜身上。她很高兴能和他，提姆，还有阿尔弗雷德一起过圣诞节。相反，她在世界的另一端帮助约翰和奥利弗处理对外国大使馆的袭击，他知道克拉克打电话给他时，他应该同意去的，但他一直忙于公司和他自己在哥谭市的问题，他拒绝帮助，说他们有足够的联盟成员来帮忙。  
布鲁斯轻轻叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，然后把头罩从脸上拿开，手里拿着杯子又喝了一口。当他听到从后面传来的尖锐声音时，他睁开了眼睛，当他意识到有人试图从瞭望塔进入蝙蝠洞时，他的肩膀不自觉地紧张起来。当他听到她的高跟鞋发出不可否认的咔嗒声时，他屏住了呼吸，尽管他竭力保持着冷淡的表情，但他的嘴唇还是露出了一丝微笑。  
"你晚了，公主。"他说，闭上眼睛，让手中杯子里的热量打在他冰冷的脸上。戴安娜什么也没说，她走到他身后，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了捏。"而你却在这里喝咖啡。"  
"这是无咖啡因的，阿尔弗雷德特供。"  
她看着布鲁斯把杯子放在他椅子旁边的桌子上，然后站起来转过身面对她，当他看到她的穿着时，他的眼睛睁得大大的。"我刚回来，我想见你。"她对他那不言而喻的问题说道，她低头看着自己破旧肮脏的制服，试图掩饰脸上微微泛起的红晕。  
布鲁斯的笑容变得更加灿烂，他摇了摇头，伸出手去抓住她的胳膊，把她拉近。他知道她应该回自己的房间去清理一下，然后再睡上一觉，但他不能怪她来。他也会这么做的。"我很高兴你没事，"布鲁斯说，弯下身去吻了吻她的嘴唇。"但如果你想洗个澡然后睡觉，我可以让阿尔弗雷德明早看看你的制服。"  
戴安娜点点头，又吻了他一下，把头靠在他的胸膛上。她感觉到他的手在她的腰间蜿蜒，她深深地吸了一口气，吸入了一种她只能用他来形容的气味，然后她用胳膊轻轻地捏了捏他的身体。他们俩呆在那里，紧紧地拥抱在一起，有那么一会儿，只是享受着彼此的陪伴。感觉是对的，虽然布鲁斯不想承认，但他错了，这么久以来，他一直否认戴安娜和他自己。他只是希望能够弥补。  
——————————————————————————  
12月25日。韦恩庄园。08:14  
当布鲁斯睡在他的床上时，戴安娜继续盯着他看，他的胸部裸露着，他穿的睡裤低垂在他的臀部。当她把一只手放在他胸前时，她的嘴唇微微一笑，虽然她知道自己不该进他的房间，但她还是忍不住盯着他看。布鲁斯有很多心魔，认为自己受到了太多伤害，但她爱这个男人胜过一切，所以她同意慢慢来。她等了这个男人很多年了，她可以再等一会儿。  
戴安娜轻轻地把她的手从他的胸部牵到他的脸上，看着他睡觉时脸上通常很深的皱纹变软了。"布鲁斯。"她低声说，轻轻地用拇指抚摸着他的脸。她注视着他的眉毛微微扬起，眼睛在眼皮底下颤动，暗示着他的梦即将结束。"布鲁斯。"她又低声说。她用手抚摸着他的黑发，停在她脖子后面，当他睁开眼睛的时候，她微笑着。"早上好，瞌睡虫。"她笑着说。  
布鲁斯给了戴安娜一个微笑。"早上好。"他回答，接受了戴安娜吻在他的嘴唇上，然后他坐在床上，背靠着床头板。"那是我的毛衣吗?"他问道，眼睛盯着戴安娜穿着的哥谭骑士毛衣和一条黑色紧身裤。  
"也许吧，"她说，脸上露出狡黠的微笑，把头发扎成一个乱糟糟的马尾辫。"今天是圣诞节，"她说。她从他的肩膀上看过去，看到时间倒抽了一口冷气，然后跳下床抓住他的胳膊。"提姆和阿尔弗雷德在楼下等你。"  
布鲁斯让戴安娜把他从床上拽下来，强迫他光着上身赤脚站在卧室中央。"我能改变一下吗?"布鲁斯问道，看着戴安娜走向门口。  
"你有五分钟的时间。"戴安娜回头说，然后离开房间，走到大厅，留下布鲁斯在房间里轻笑着摇头。她就像个孩子，为圣诞节早晨的刺激而兴奋。倒不是说他能责怪她。毕竟，她从来没有在天堂岛上度过这个，在他们约会之前，她和他一起在瞭望塔上度过了圣诞节。但今年他打算让她和家人一起体验节日的刺激，即使他自己已经有一段时间没有体验过了。他知道提姆和阿尔弗雷德都很高兴，接受了这个改变。  
布鲁斯迅速走进浴室，开始刷牙，之后洗脸，然后走回卧室。他换上一条牛仔裤，套上一件深色高领毛衣，然后穿上一双袜子走出房间，他知道戴安娜不会等他找到鞋子，然后飞回他的房间，要求他下楼和他们一起。他迅速跑下楼梯，走进客厅，当他看到面前的情景时，他的笑容变得更加灿烂。  
在大房间的角落里，是戴安娜和提姆装饰的圣诞树，而阿尔弗雷德则在厨房里烤著他著名的甜饼干，边工作边哼著圣诞颂歌。那天晚上布鲁斯回到家，完全被圣诞树的样子惊呆了，感激他决定冒险爱上她。  
右边是戴安娜，蜷缩在一张椅子上，手里拿着一杯茶。提姆坐在房间中央的沙发上，阿尔弗雷德坐在戴安娜旁边的椅子上。他手里拿着一杯茶，一杯蛋酒给布鲁斯，这是他从小就有的圣诞传统，虽然加酒是个新的传统。  
"是时候了。"提姆说着，抬头看了看壁炉上面的钟。壁炉里木头燃烧的噼啪声打破了房间的寂静，布鲁斯走向三人组，他挤进戴安娜旁边的椅子，把戴安娜的腿拉过膝盖，让她坐在他旁边，一只手放在她的大腿上，默默地感谢她的到来。"我终于能打开我的礼物了吗?"提姆问道，手指戏弄着礼物上面的蝴蝶结。  
"提莫西少爷。"阿尔弗雷德开口说道，他从座位上站起来，走到布鲁斯面前递给他一杯蛋酒。布鲁斯轻轻点了点头，喝了一小口，然后向儿子点了点头。  
提姆不需要进一步的指示，他撕下了包装上的蝴蝶结，撕开了包装。戴安娜看着提姆拆开盒子，当他看到里面的礼物时，他睁大了眼睛。"不可能，"他说，小心翼翼地举起刀子。"戴安娜，这是..."  
戴安娜点头。她告诉了提姆珀尔修斯的故事，以及他是如何用赫菲斯托斯亲手制作的刀杀死美杜莎的。提姆一直对戴安娜的故事很感兴趣，她知道只有把这样的东西送给他才合适。是的，它很古老，很珍贵。但我相信你会处理好的。"  
提姆狂热地点点头，小心翼翼地把刀片放进刀鞘，然后放在面前的桌子上。他迅速爬到树下，抓起一个精心包装的盒子，从那堆东西中拿出来交给阿尔弗雷德。"给你，阿福。"他说，看着管家在接受礼物之前，把茶小心翼翼地放在椅子旁边的桌子上。"是戴安娜送的。"  
阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼戴安娜，给了她一个大大的微笑。"戴安娜女士，你不必这么麻烦。"他说，看着布鲁斯靠近她，脸上露出微笑。他很高兴布鲁斯终于，在他唯一真爱的女人身上冒险了。他希望布鲁斯最终能幸福，他知道和戴安娜在一起是可能的，她是唯一能够爱那个男人和蝙蝠的人。  
戴安娜摇了摇头。"阿尔弗雷德，你是我的家人，"她说。"这是我唯一能做的了。"  
阿尔弗雷德打开礼物的时候什么也没说，当他看到里面的酒瓶时，脸上的笑容越来越大。"戴安娜女士，这真是太棒了。"他看着瓶子上的标签说。阿尔弗雷德不是一个爱喝酒的人，但是他告诉了戴安娜他在英国军队的时光，以及他和他的战友们有时是如何，一边喝着他现在手中的酒，一边听故事来放松心情的。"你从哪里找到这样的礼物?"阿尔弗雷德问。他离开英国后就没见过这种东西了。  
戴安娜微笑着啜饮着手中的茶水。"布鲁斯和我一个月前在巴斯执行任务，"她回答。"我意外发现的。"  
布鲁斯转过身来面对她。"这就是你花了这么长时间才回到瞭望塔的原因吗?"他看着她点头，然后摇了摇头，惊讶于她对他家人的关心。他真的配不上她这样的人。他又从手中的杯子里喝了一口，递给她杯子时，脸上露出得意的笑容。"要喝一口吗?"他问道。他看着戴安娜怒视着她的茶杯，冒犯了他，他甚至会给她这样的东西。他知道她讨厌那些东西，但他忍不住开玩笑。她转过身，眼睛扫了一眼壁炉上面的钟，然后转向提姆，对他眨了眨眼睛。"那是为了什么?"布鲁斯问道，看着提姆静静地靠在沙发上，安静地看着戴安娜把茶放在椅子前的桌子上。  
"我能和你谈谈吗，私下的？"戴安娜问道，双腿摆脱了布鲁斯，站在她的座位上。阿尔弗雷德只是点了点头，然后把他的蛋酒杯放在她的茶杯旁，站在那里，抓住她伸出的手。戴安娜一言不发，用布鲁斯的手指缠住他，把他拉出房间，带他去休息室单独待一会儿。  
"一切都好吗?"他小心翼翼地问。他希望这个圣诞节完美无缺，但他知道戴安娜有所隐瞒，不仅仅是礼物，他不善于处理秘密。  
戴安娜只是点点头，在门前停了下来，然后转过身对他露出微笑。"我承认，我没能把你的礼物包起来，我还在等它到来，但应该很快就会送到。但我想私下把它给你。"  
布鲁斯紧张地笑了。她能给他什么，需要私人空间。除非..."戴安娜"他开始说，听到敲门声就停了下来。"你不用..."  
戴安娜把一根手指放在他嘴唇上，让他闭嘴。她知道他在想什么，虽然她很想要他的身体，但这不是重点。"我向你保证，这和你想的完全不一样，"她傻笑着说，"不过我们可以以后再讨论。"  
她弯下身吻了他，当他用手指拨开她脸上和耳朵后面的头发时，她微笑着贴着他的嘴唇。"你给我买了什么"他问道。又有人敲门，戴安娜只是耸了耸肩。  
"你需要这个东西已经一段时间了。"她说，然后把他的手放在他的背上，推到门口。"去吧。"  
布鲁斯转了转眼珠，叹了口气，走向门口。他一言不发地打开了门，当他看到门廊上等着他的是什么，或者说是谁时，他停了下来。  
深色的头发，蓝色的眼睛...他们都太熟悉了。他更高，肩膀更宽，更强壮，但布鲁斯在任何地方都能认出他。"迪克。"他温柔地说，盯着那个男人，那个很久以前就离开他的儿子。  
"嗨，布鲁斯，"迪克说，他的声音和老人一样安静，他知道如果他说得太大声，他试图隐藏的情绪就会涌出来。  
两个人不舒服地沉默着看着对方，他们都不想成为第一个为自己的所作所为道歉的人，无论他们做了什么，都毁了他们曾经拥有的关系。那是过去的事了，但他们都不知道如何弥补彼此造成的创伤。就像永恒，他们都在对方的脸上寻找所需的语言，直到布鲁斯迈出第一步。他一言不发地抱住那个年轻人，把他拉近，用他给过别人的最紧张的拥抱把迪克包围起来。就在迪克用双臂拥抱布鲁斯之前，他用同样的力量拥抱了他，当他把头埋进那个在他最需要帮助时，收留了他的人的肩膀里。  
两个人继续拥抱对方，让他们隐藏了多年的情感，浮出水面。布鲁斯终于从迪克身边回过神来，给了他一个微笑，试图把挣扎着隐藏起来的泪水挡在海湾里。"我能进来吗?"迪克问。"外面有点冷。"  
布鲁斯点点头，走到一边，让迪克进了庄园，然后轻轻地关上了门。"你...你...你在这儿干什么?"布鲁斯问道。  
他看着迪克把他肩上落下的雪扫下来，然后脱下夹克，挂在门边。"因为戴安娜。"他回答，对站在布鲁斯身后的女人点点头。她想给他们俩留点空间，但她也想确保自己在场，以防布鲁斯的脾气控制了他和他的情绪。"她在布鲁德海文找到了我，经过长时间的交谈，她说服我一家人应该在一起过圣诞节。"  
迪克看着布鲁斯转向戴安娜，默默地感谢她，然后又转向他的儿子。"对不起，布鲁斯。我甚至已经不记得了我为什么离开，但我现在知道，我不应该那样离开。"  
布鲁斯摇摇头，把手放在迪克的肩膀上。"我们都有责任，"他说。"我们都做了不该做的事。这对我们来说都是新鲜事，我们都没有准备好。但我很高兴见到你，我希望你能留下来。"  
迪克点点头，又一次拥抱了布鲁斯，又给了他一个拥抱，很感激他回来了。"如果阿尔弗雷德做了晚饭，我整晚都会在这儿的，"迪克说，在他们俩咯咯笑的时候，布鲁斯露出了一丝傻笑。"我让你们俩谈谈，"他对戴安娜点头说。"我们以后再谈。"  
就这样，迪克走出门厅，来到家庭活动室，在那里他遇到了提姆和阿尔弗雷德。当布鲁斯听到阿尔弗雷德喊道"格雷森少爷"时，他笑了！真是个惊喜啊"他转过头来看着戴安娜，当他看到她站在他身后时微笑着，她的脸上带着灿烂的笑容。他很快示意她过来。她照做了，向他走去，当他抓住她的胳膊深深地吻她时，她停了下来。  
"那是为了什么?"她把手轻轻地放在他的胸前，天真地问道。她感觉到布鲁斯把头靠在她的肩膀上，深吸了一口气，然后他吻了她穿着衣服的肩膀。"谢谢你，"他温柔地说。"你把我的儿子带回了我身边。我给你的礼物似乎完全不够。"  
戴安娜轻轻地推了推他，咯咯地笑了起来。"胡说，"她说。"你们俩都太固执了。我知道没有一点说服力，他是不会来这里的，你也不会去那里。老实说，我一说阿尔弗雷德在做饭，就太简单了，"她又咯咯笑着说。"但我很好奇，你给我买了什么?"  
布鲁斯离开了她，举起一根手指，让她呆在原地，然后他走出房间，过了一会儿回来，手里拿着两个包装好的礼物。"这里，"他说，把礼物放在戴安娜的手里。"这是给你的。"  
他看着戴安娜撕开两个大包裹的包装纸，当她意识到盒子里装的是什么时，她的嘴唇弯成一个大大的微笑。"布鲁斯，"她开始说，举起咖啡机。"我喜欢！谢谢你，真的"布鲁斯点点头，看着她打开下一个礼物，当她看到靴子时兴奋地跳了起来。"布鲁斯·韦恩，"她打开装鞋子的盒子说，"你知道怎么进入我的心。"她向他眨了眨眼，把盒子放在她另一件礼物旁边的地上，然后给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。她感觉到他的手臂紧紧地搂住她，她在他的怀里移动，把她的头放在他的脖子上。  
"谢谢你戴安娜，这一切都太完美了。"  
戴安娜用亲吻他的脖子作为回应，当他猛烈吸气时，她得意地笑着。"我很高兴你喜欢。你床边还有一块手表。"  
"那是干什么用的?"他问道，一边移动着头，在她的额头上吻了一下。  
戴安娜耸了耸肩。"以防迪克拒绝。"  
"我了解你。你不会让他拒绝的。"  
"没错，"她回答。"但我想给你一个值得纪念的圣诞节。"  
布鲁斯花了点时间去回应。戴安娜真的很特别。她不仅漂亮，有力量，而且富有同情心，非常体贴。她花了很长时间为每个人挑选礼物，还特意把迪克带回来给他。他会确保她的努力不会白费。他会对迪克更加努力。他一定会把感情置于自私之上。"谢谢。这一切都太完美了。"  
他再次吻了戴安娜，并对自己发誓，他会尽最大努力不搞砸这一切。戴安娜是发生在他和他家人身上最好的事情，如果他现在放她走，他会受到诅咒的。


End file.
